


Beauty in the Breakdown

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sub Sam, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam's being disobedient, but Cas knows just how to break him.





	

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam whimpered, taking his hands away from his cock and setting them on the back of his neck. But there was no hiding the real evidence, his cock rested along his thigh, heavy and hard.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

"No, Sir," Sam whispered.

"What were you doing?" Cas circled around Sam’s prone form in the center of their room.

"T--Touching myself."

Cas crouched, reaching out. He tilted Sam’s head up until their eyes met. "Where?"

"My-- My c--cock, Sir."

Cas had to bite back a smile. The Boy with the Demon Blood, the freak, the Man Who Saved the World. Sam was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. He cleared his throat, scowling at Sam.

"Who's cock is that, Sam?"

"Y--" Sam looked down guiltily. "Your cock, Sir."

"And what happens when you touch my belongings without permission?"

"I-- I don't get to play with them."

"That's right." Cas reached down and gave Sam’s cock a hard jerk, smiling at Sam’s shocked moan.

"P--please, Cas,"

"What was that?" Cas asked, stripping Sam’s cock roughly.

"I need it."

"Need what?" Cas prodded. Sam wet his lips.

"I need to come."

"No you don't. You need to behave. If I can't leave you alone for ten minutes how can I trust you by yourself when you and Dean go on a hunt?"

"You can! I promise."

"You promised not to touch that pretty cock either, Sam. And you did anyway. Stand up." Cas grabbed the D-ring of Sam’s collar and helped him stand, leading him over to the far wall. He grabbed a length of rope and pushed Sam against the wall face first.

"Color?" Cas asked casually, slipping the rope into the rings on the delicate leather bracelets around Sam’s wrists.

"Green, Cas." Sam whispered, rubbing his cheek against the brick.

"Good boy." Cas tied the rope firmly and tapped Sam’s elbow. Sam began to struggle at the cue, making sure the bonds wouldn't come loose.

Cas nodded and walked over to the dresser, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a long string of anal beads, the same shade of blue as his eyes.

"Look, Sam. Your favorite," He teased, running the smallest bead over Sam’s pouted bottom lip.

"Yes, please," Sam panted, arching away from the wall to expose his ass further.

"You won't be saying that in a while. These aren't to make you come, Sam. This is punishment." With that he spread an ample amount of lube over the beads and Sam’s hole, still swollen pink from the earlier pounding Cas had given it. He bumped the tip of his cock against Sam’s rim and Sam mewled, arching back.

"Fuck me," He panted. It took physical restraint on Cas’ part to not do just that: slide home and take his human apart from the inside out. But no, this was punishment.

"Maybe later," He whispered instead, moving back and pushing the smallest bead into Sam. "Good boy, bet you barely felt that," Cas praised.

Sam smiled, pushing his ass out further in silent agreement.

Cas worked slowly, pushing each bead in and praising Sam for taking it so well; Sam thrived on Cas’ praise.

"Number twelve. Relax," Cas warned before pushing the final bead into Sam. He pressed his finger in to get it deeper - couldn't have them slipping out yet.

When he pulled his finger back he snagged the string, giving it a gentle tug. Sam yelped, his hips jerking erratically.

"Don't you dare come. Not until I say. Now, do you wanna stand or sit? This is going to be a while."

"Whatever you want."

"No, Sam. Your choice. I need you comfortable."

Sam smiled softly. "Sit then, please."

Cas pulled the chair up and helped Sam sit in it so his arms wouldn't be pinched. He crouched then and lashed Sam’s legs to each chair leg with another piece of rope.

"What are you going to do, Sir?" Sam whispered.

"Punish you for being a naughty little boy. Are you comfortable?"

Sam nodded and Cas leaned down, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He walked over to the bed and stretched out, facing Sam with his legs spread. 

 

He slid his hands down his thighs slowly, eyes not leaving Sam’s face. He could see Sam watching the path his hands made, lips parted as he breathed evenly. Up, from his knees, one hand cupping his balls, the other giving a light squeeze to his cock. 

 

“Too bad you couldn’t behave, Sam - or you could be riding me.” 

 

Sam whimpered softly, tugging on his bindings. “Please, I’m sorry, Cas.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Sam. You disobeyed a command. You’re lucky I’m not punishing you worse.”

 

“What’s worse?” Sam whispered, his eyes still on Cas’ hand as he stroked his cock slowly.

 

“I could spank you.”

 

“I’d take it. Anything is better than this,” Sam whispered.

 

“Oh? Perhaps you’ll think before disobeying in the future,” Cas replied simply. He slid his free hand up, pinching his nipples and giving a low moan. 

 

Forty-five minutes solid, Cas teased his bound submissive. His angelic powers came in handy in more than one way involving this aspect of their relationship, and extending the length of time before he had to come was one of them. 

 

"P--please, Cas. I'll be good," Sam panted. Sweat poured down his forehead and over his chest. His cock, an angry shade of red, twitched and bobbed against his heaving stomach, precome dribbling freely down the side. 

 

"I don't believe you," Cas said simple. He jerked his hips up then and let himself come, his entire body rocking as ropes coated his stomach and chest.

 

Sam gave a sobbing moan, and Cas smirked. "Bet you wish that was inside you, don't you, Sam?"

 

Sam nodded weakly, shifting in the chair. 

 

Cas sat up, wiping his chest off. He stood, his cock already thickening against his thigh. Another positive to being an angel: almost no refractory period. He'd once managed to come inside Sam seven times in a two hour period before Sam's body gave up - they were working toward ten times though. 

 

"I think I will give you something," Cas said casually. Sam met his eyes, his own hopeful. 

 

"Can I come?"

 

"Of course not." Cas grabbed the chair and dragged it to the bed, pushing it backwards until the chair back rested on the mattress firmly. 

 

"Are you comfortable?"

 

Sam nodded, his cheeks pinking up. "What are you gonna do?"

 

“You’ll find out, Sam. You speak much too frequently for a boy being punished,” Cas commented as casually as discussing the weather, wandering over to their dresser. He dug around in it, leaving Sam balanced on the bed. 

 

“Aha,” Cas turned quickly, holding up a gag. Sam’s cheeks pinked. The dark leather was well broken in, holding a blue rubber covered O-ring with four prongs jutting out. “Open up, Sam.”

 

Sam’s shoulders slumped but he obeyed, allowing Cas to fit the humiliating spider gag into his mouth. 

 

“There now, you’ll keep quiet for me.” 

 

Sam shifted his jaw, muttering through the gag. Cas only chuckled and stroked his cheek. “Now then, your mouth should be put to good use, don’t you think?”

 

Sam nodded, his tongue flipping in an attempt to settle his mouth into a more comfortable position. Cas crawled onto the bed, running his cock over Sam’s bottom lip. “And you can’t fight me now, I like that.” 

 

Sam stuck his tongue out, running it over the leaking tip of Cas’ cock.

 

“Oh, good, Sam. Now you’re learning.” Cas gripped his hair and slipped his cock into the O of his mouth. Without waiting for Sam to adjust, he began to pump his hips, pushing to the base each time.

 

The room was silent save for the wet choking and slurping noises as Cas fucked Sam’s throat, his small gasps when he could breathe in, and Cas’ steady, even grunts. 

 

Cas pulled out for a moment, letting his cock rest on Sam’s wet chin. Sam turned his head, choking and pushing out a mouthful of extra saliva, coughing and retching. 

 

“You okay?” Cas worried, carding his fingers through Sam’s sweat soaked hair. Sam nodded, his teary eyes meeting Cas’ blues.

 

“Come here then.” The fingers tightened, tugging his head upright as Cas pushed his cock back in. 

 

Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, retching. His cock jerked, heavy and hard against his stomach, purple with the need to orgasm.

 

Cas yanked his cock out once more after another ten minutes of thrusting, giving Sam a chance to breathe. “Look at me.”

 

Sam blinked away tears, looking up at the angel. 

 

“I’ll let you come if you can come before I do. If not, you don’t get to until tomorrow.” He reached back and unhooked the gag, smiling when Sam immediately started working his jaw. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam rasped, his throat wrecked from the beating it took. He turned his head and spat, trying to wipe some of the spit and god-knows-what-else off his chin and cheeks with his shoulders but Cas grabbed his hair. 

 

“No, Sam. I think you should wear it.” He slid his cock over Sam’s bottom lip once again. “Open wide.”

 

Sam responded eagerly, opening his mouth as wide as he could manage. Cas began to fuck his face again, stroking his hair. Sam’s hips bucked wildly; Sam was attempting to get any sort of stimulation to his aching cock that he could manage. 

 

Cas chuckled a little - there was no way Sam was going to win this. He thrust in a few more times and pulled out, jerking his cock hard and fast. 

 

Sam whimpered as Cas came, striping his face white. “Fuck,” He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Cas leaned down, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “It’s okay, Sam.”

 

Sam groaned weakly, his body slumping a little in the chair.

 

Cas sat him up and wiped his face clean gently. “Have you learned your lesson, Sam?”

 

“Yes, Cas,” Sam whispered.

 

“What did you learn?”

 

“Don’t break promises. And don’t play with your toys without permission.”

 

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam replied, sniffling a little.

 

“Does it hurt?” Cas reached down, cupping his balls. Sam grimaced, nodding slowly.

 

Cas untied his legs and helped him stand, bringing him to the center of their room once more. He put him on his knees, spreading his legs wide.

 

“You can come. But you’re going to do it just like this.” Cas whispered, crouching behind Sam. He reached out and grasped the string to the anal beads. “Are you ready, Sam?”

 

“Yes, Cas, please.” Sam whispered, his muscles quivering just a little as he waited. 

 

“Come then Sam,” Cas whispered, jerking the anal beads out in one quick motion as he did. 

 

The scream that erupted from Sam’s throat was nearly inhuman. His body slumped back, hips jerking erratically as ropes of come poured out of his cock, streaking his stomach and the floor between his knees white. 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Sam’s midsection, holding him up as his body jerked, the orgasm overwhelming him. “I got you, Sam, I got you, just ride it out,” Cas whispered, stroking back his bangs. 

 

Sam shivered as he came down from the orgasm, his body jerking when Cas reached back to undo the ropes holding his arms. He scooped Sam up like he weighed nothing and laid them out on the bed, kissing over his face. 

 

“Cas,” Sam whispered, his eyes closed.

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“Am I good?”

 

Cas smiled weakly, knowing that question was so much deeper than a simple sex question. “You’re the best, Sam. You’re amazing. Rest.”

Sam smiled softly and nuzzled against Cas’ chest, his breathing evening out after just a few minutes.


End file.
